1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a steering assembly for a remotely controlled vehicle, preferably a toy vehicle, wherein a steering wheel or like steering mechanism is manually rotatable and further wherein the assembly is specifically designed to produce proportionate steering movement of the vehicle upon the manual movement or rotation of the steering wheel associated with a remote control assembly. The remote control assembly may be connected to the vehicle by electric wires or communicate by means of radio signals while, producing the same realistic "feel" in the steering operation of the toy vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remotely controlled toy or model type vehicles are well known and extremely popular with children as well as those involved in the hobby of model building and model competition. Toy or model vehicles involved in such areas include land, air and water traveling vehicles which are normally structured to closely represent full size, conventional vehicles of the same type.
In the remotely controlled operation of such vehicles, various steering mechanisms are utilized which regulate the actual directional movement or travel of the vehicle. In the area of land or ground traveling vehicles such as model cars, trucks, etc. remote steering mechanisms exists which are frequently connected to the toy or model vehicle by an electric cable or wire. Such a steering assembly therefore requires the operator to physically follow the vehicle in order to maintain control as the vehicle moves along a predetermined path of travel. Alternately, remote control assemblies exist which establish remote control of the vehicle through the transmission of radio or other signals. In the latter category especially, the remote control mechanism manipulated by the operator normally comprises one or more "joy sticks" which do not closely approximate a true method of steering of the vehicle and therefore do not provide the operator with an accurate or real life "feel" of steering the vehicle. Accordingly, it is recognized that there is a clear distinction between the "feel" an operator experiences when steering a remotely controlled vehicle than when involved in the steering operation of a conventional, full size vehicle of the same type.
In light of the disadvantages associated with a large number of steering mechanisms and assemblies for the remote control of a variety of different types of vehicles, attempts have been made to improve the realistic steering operation or control of the vehicles. More specifically remote control assemblies do exist which incorporate a manually rotatable steering wheel mechanism. However, such existing remote control steering devices normally allow only a limited amount of movement in each of two opposite rotational directions. Typically, known steering wheel mechanisms associated with remote control devices only operate through a range of movement of approximately twenty degree in each direction from center. Therefore, the remote control devices which implement a steering wheel will typically function with a movement equivalent to that associated with the manipulation of a joy stick. On the other hand, joy stick steering or control mechanisms are implemented through the provision of a plurality of on/off switches or variable resisters. Movement of the joy stick of a conventional control assembly causes a steering motor to operate in either an on/off fashion or at an increasingly high speed as the joy stick or other similar steering mechanism is moved or turned to the limits of its range of movement.
A review or survey of commercially available, remote controlled assemblies, including steering systems, reveals steering mechanisms operating with the above noted type of disadvantages. For example, in some remote control devices, the steering assembly and/or mechanism associated therewith includes a steering wheel that turns approximately 20 degrees in either direction from its center position. Accordingly, the steering mechanism in effect functions as an on/off switch. This unrealistic steering movement of course differs from conventional true size steering assemblies associated with a variety of other similar type vehicles. Typically, in a conventional, full size vehicle a steering wheel causes the steering movement of the steering effectuator to take place in direct proportion to the movement of the steering wheel in order to provide the operator with an accurate feel of the direction of travel of the vehicle. In real size vehicles, the more the steering wheel or other mechanism is turned in a given direction, the more the vehicle turns in a corresponding direction and in what is usually a fixed ratio of steering motion to turning motion. For example, in true size vehicles, steering wheels typically turn from one to three full rotations to cause the steering effectuator of the vehicle to move through its full range of travel.
Related art also exists which is directed to and includes the design of specific circuitry intended for the digitizing of a signal in a remote control device. Such known, related devices do not suggest the more advantageous means of generating a control signal from a human operator through a plurality of interactive components which provide a more realistic feel of the steering operation and movement. In addition to the above, radio or roboticaly controlled steering devices are also known for the control of conventionally sized vehicles including utilitarian devices such as lawn mowers and/or recreational or work related devices such as scooters or the like. Such devices can be operated either manually, in a conventional manner or remotely, for a variety for specific applications.
Based on the above there is, however, still a need in this area for a remote control assembly specifically designed to regulate, control and operate a vehicle and in particular, a toy or model vehicle wherein the vehicle may be designed to travel over a land or ground surface or alternately to travel over water or in the air. Such a preferred assembly should preferably be designed to provide proportional, discrete, increments of movement of the steering effectuator or like device mounted on the vehicle so as to correspond, in a realistic fashion, to the manual movement of a steering wheel or like steering mechanism associated with or mounted on the remote control assembly.